Lightwood unidos
by Seiko Matsuzawa
Summary: ¿Por que los Lightwood eran tan desgraciados? ¿Porque ellos estaban destinados a no ser felices? ¿Alec y ella estaban condenados a amar, a personas con las que no seria posible estar juntos?... Isabelle y Alexander sufren por sus respectivos, novios, mientras se preguntan si podrán ser felices algún día. PostCoLS, CONTIENE SPOILERS. Menciòn de Sizzy y Malec.


**Lightwood unidos.**

**_Aviso_**: Alec, Izzy, Simon y Magnus le pertenecen a Cassandra Clarie yo solo los uso para divertirme sin fines de lucro.

Izzy abrazó un poco mas fuerte a su hermano y él sollozó un poco, la chica podía sentir su camiseta rojo sangre impregnada de humedad... de lagrima...lagrimas derramadas por Alec.

Izzy sabia que algo malo había pasado en cuanto vio a entrar al joven al Instituto, su hermano traía la cara vacía, pero los ojos llenos de tormentas, tenia un par de rasguños en la mejilla y la chaqueta estaba rasgada, eso fue lo que la alarmó en primer lugar. Se le acerco, y le pregunto si había pasado algo, que porque llegaba herido, si estaba bien, si le dolía algo, si le habían atacado y si Magnus se encontraba bien... .

Y fue ahí donde Alec se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas; ahí en el pasillo principal del Instituto e Izzy asustada se inclino sobre su hermano preparada para llevarlo a la enfermería o ponerle un iratze en caso necesario, y fue cuando él la abrazo y ella lo reconfortó, en sus brazos, como si ella fuera la hermana mayor y no al revés.

E Izzy lo sabia, lo intuyo de inmediato, que la gran diferencia de edad (y sobre todo de experiencias) y que la mortalidad e inmortalidad estaban jugando en contra de su hermano (y aunque no lo admitiera también de ella misma) y por fin todo había caído por su propio peso. Alexander, su hermano lloraba porque Magnus Bane había terminado con él, algo que Izzy esperaba sin que realmente hubiera querido que pasara. Y mientras abrazaba a su hermano y le acariciaba su largo* y suave cabello pensaba amargamente que ella iba tras los pasos de Alec.

Pues si, Isabelle Lightwood por fin se admitió a si misma que sentía algo por Simon Lewis, _el vampiro diurno_ Simon Lewis; que sentía algo especial por el joven y que podría terminar como Alec, triste, llorando por una amor que si bien nunca se entregaría totalmente tampoco podría olvidarlo.

Porque mientras que Simon y Magnus vivirán para siempre, ella y su hermano eran existencias tan efímeras... .

Maldito destino, se lamento...pero luego pensó que quizá los Lightwood eran los malditos, los que nunca podrían conseguir un verdadero amor, o que no podrían estar junto a esa persona indicada.

¿Por que los Lightwood eran tan desgraciados? ¿Porque ellos estaban destinados a no ser felices?

¿Alec y ella estaban condenados a amar a dos personas que no solo corresponderían sus sentimientos, (lo que lo haría mas doloroso) si no que no seria posible estar juntos?...

E Isabelle comenzó a llorar, por su destino, por el de su hermano, por Magnus Bane...por Simon Lewis... .

Alec alzo la vista aun con lagrimas en los ojos y miro a su hermana, ella lloraba y su cabello estaba echo un desastre, él se calmó y le acomodo suavemente los largos mechones negros (tan negros como el suyos) detrás de la oreja como cuando eran mas jóvenes y sonrio con amargura; su hermana sufriría al igual que él, de eso no habia duda. Y él no la dejaría sola, porque los Lightwood eran fuertes...y sobre todo, estaba juntos para apoyarse.

Izzy miro a Alec y Alec a Izzy, ambos se tomaron de las manos...por mucho que doliera ellos van a estar juntos...

-Lightwood, unidos-murmuraron al unísono, aun en el piso del Instituto; aun con las lagrimas en las pestañas, aun con las manos entrelazadas... .

* * *

Oh por el Ángel. ¿Hola como andan? Bueno soy nueva escribiendo fics, de Cazadores de Sombras aclaro, tengo bastantes ideas y una de ellas eran ese oneshot, me inspire después de releer pedazos de libro 5.

Quizá no tenga mucho sentido, pero me encanta la relacion que tiene los hermanos Lightwood (incluido Jace) asi que decidi escribir esto melancólico.

Espero que les guste y que comenten por favor, se los ruego.

No importa si usted no tiene una cuenta aquí en , tengo habilitada la opción de Reviews Anónimos, si quieren que les responda el comentario pueden poner un correo electrónico, (con las palabras separadas para que el sistema no crea que es spam) y yo me comunicaré pronto.

Un saludo muy grande a todos :D


End file.
